Chapter 4: Chiro Goes Bad
by angelsbabygirl15
Summary: What if it wasn't Sprx that went evil? What if it was Chiro? This is a twist from the episode Soul Of Evil. I Hope you guys enjoy it. And please no bad comments. I have worked really hard on this. It took me at least three hours to think and write this story.


What if instead of Sprx turning evil, it was Chiro that turned evil? Well this is a twist to the episode Soul of Evil. But Instead of Sprx beimg evil, Its Chiro who becomes evil..

Okay, Here I Go.

The team gets blasted and gets knocked down. Then before Mandarin can get the fire of hate, Chiro and Mandarin wrestle for it and finally Chiro gets it. The team congrgulate him, but then notices something strange happened to Chiro. The team asked, " Chiro. are you okay?" and he replies, "Oh yes, I've never felt better." and he looks at the team in a evil way and Antauri sees that Chiro has turned evil and he says, "Uh Team, I don't think that Chiro is his good self, look at his eyes, the way he lloked at us." The team gasps when he goes up to Valina and says, " Here you go master, the fire of hate to reusrrect our fair Master, The Skeleton King." Valina says to Evil Chiro, " Well, look who is on our side now, Welcome Chiro."  
The Monkey Team gasps as Chiro leaves with them. Nova says, " Great Job Sprx for letting Chiro get the Fire Of Hate." Then she stomps off to the Super Robot. Gibson says, "I agree with Nova, Sprx, Thanks alot." then he stomps off to the Super Robot. Otto says, "Gibson and Nova are right, You just ruined Chiro and Now he is evil and its all becuase of YOU! " then he stomps off to the Super Robot. Antauri says, "  
Sprx, You know you tried your best, Don't let them get to you okay? Ignore what they blame you for."  
Jinmay says, " Yeah Don't let them put you down, and besides, You are the one that tried to help stop Chiro, but you were too late and thats okay. We will find a way to get him back." Sprx, " Thanks you two, but I think they are right, it is my fault, If i just went after the Fire Of Hate myself,then none of this would've happened. Chiro wouldn't be gone, Gibson, Nova, and Otto wouldn't hate me, and you guys wouldn't be standing here calming me down"  
" We are a team and we will work together as a team to get Chiro back." says Jinmay. " Yeah, I too agree with Jinmay, We are a team and we don't give up on one another." says Antauri. " Now lets get back to the Super Robot." says Jinmay. Her, Antauri, and Sprx go back to the Super Robot. When Nova, Otto, and Gibson see Sprx, they just turn there heads and huff. Sprx just goes to his room and lays in his bed and cries to himself. Then Jinmay comes in and sees Sprx crying, she goes to him and wraps her arms around him to get him to calm down, but he just cries even more and so Jinmay is really upset because Gibson, Nova, and Otto have blamed Sprx and hurt him just because Chiro turned evil and flew off with Valina and Mandarin. So she goes and talks to Gibson, Nova, and Otto and tells them what they did to Sprx. So they just laugh it off. So Jinmay and Antauri go back to Sprx and stay with him. But Jinmay tells Otto, Gibson, and Nova that they are on their own to find Chiro and help get him back becuase she iis tired of them hurting their brother Sprx-77. They were still laughing when Antauri, Sprx, and Jinmay walked out and left the Super Robot. " Now they will see how funny it is to find and fight to get Chiro back on their own." says Antauri. " I agree Antauri, They should not do that to Sprx and he's there brother." says Jinmay. " Its okay guys really, I mean I knew they hated me all this time and besides Im the one that failed to save Chiro." says Sprx. " No Sprx Its not your fault and you did your best, so don' blame yourself Sprx." says Antauri. " Yeah don't let them get to you." says Jinmay. " I am trying my hardest not to, but its just too hard." says Sprx. So back at the Super Robot, " Nova do you think we were too mean? asked Otto. " Yes, and now we have let him down, But I have a plan to cheer him up and let him know how sorry we are for doing that to him." says Nova. " So, what are we waiting for? Lets get started. says Gibson. The three monkeys felt really bad that they had hurt Sprx and that Jinmay and Antauri had left with Sprx because of them. So their plan is to throw a party for Sprx. They got everything done and now they just have to find Sprx Jinmay, and Antauri. That wasn't too hard to find them. Otto went up to Antauri and tapped on him. Antauri looked up and said,  
" Well, If it ain't the three monkeys that hurt Sprx, What are you doing here?" asked Antauri. Gibson said, "We have a suprise for Sprx and we did it for him to show how sorry we are for hurtinh him." said Gibson. " And we want to make it special by having you, Jinmay, and especially Sprx there to enjoy what we did for him to show how sorry we are." said Nova. Just then, Jinmay and Sprx walked out and saw Gibson, Otto, and Nova there. He said, " What are you guys doing here? Are you here to laugh at me becuase I really don't want to put up with that." said Sprx. "Sprx, We are not here to laugh at you, we want you, Jinmay, and Antauri to come back to the Super Robot because we have a suprise for you." said Otto. " This isn't some kinda joke is it? " asked Jinmay. "No Jinmay, it isn't, I promise." We want to make it up to Sprx to show how sorry we are." said Gibson.  
" Okay, but if you promise to stick together as a team and work and try to get Chiro back." said Jinmay. "We promise we will and we know it wasn't your fault that Chiro turned evil. " said Nova. So then they all hugged and went back to the Super Robot. Thats' when They suprised Sprx. " You guys are truly sorry aren't you? " asked Sprx. " Yes we are and we really need you, Jinmay, and Antauri's help to find Chiro and to end the evil that has him and stop Valina from resurrecting the Skeleton King. They find them and they stop them just in time. But Chiro was hurting Jinmay. Why couldn't he see that he was evil and hurting the one that loves him. But Then again, Chiro returns to normal and puts Jinmay down, but he then collapses on the ground unconscience. The team takes him back to the Super Robot and puts him on his bed and waits until he awakes. But Gibson kept a check on him every 30 minutes. He soon wakes up and The Team explain what happened and what happened between Sprx, Nova, Gibson, Otto, Antauri, and Jinmay. So once again, everything is back to normal and they are home. back on Shugazoom. " Thank you guys for saving me from the evil Valina and The Skeleton King." said Chiro. " You welcome Chiro, we had to do it or you would have brought the Skeleton King back to life and he would have turned you evil forever." said Nova. " Are you okay Chiro? aksed Jinmay. " Yeah I'm fine Jinmay, you don't have to worry about me anymore,  
because I;m back and that is all that matters, right Team?" said Vhiro. " Okay Chiro." said Jinmay. " Yeah Kid." said Sprx. " Yep we all are glad that you are back Chiro." said Antauri. " I am glad we got to you in time Chiro." said Nova." "I am glad that you survived Chiro." said Gibson."  
" We make a great team Chiro and plus Teams don't give up on each other and they help one another out because that is what friends and a team does" said Otto. " I am happy to be on a great team and have awsome friends. " said Chiro. " Awwww Thanks Kid." said Sprx. " Yeah we are lucky to have each other." said Nova. " According to my calculations, Chiro is actually 100% himself again." said Gibson. "I Love You Chiro." siad Jinmay " Uh Huys, I don't think its over quite yet, because look?!" said Otto. They all look, but they see nothing. " Hahahaha, Gotcha! I can't believe you guys fell for that!" laughed Otto. They all laugh at that part.

Well I hope you guys liked this. I did my best on it and I have been working on it on and off all day. 


End file.
